Own Asiavision Song Contest 2
|withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |link = |interval = |intervall = | map year = A2 | col1 = #006600 | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #FFFF00 | tag2 = Countries that participated in the past but did not in 2 }} Own Asiavision Song Contest 2, often referred to as OASC #2, is the 2nd edition of the Own Asiavision Song Contest. The contest took place in Shanghai, China, following Jane Zhang's victory in the 1st edition with her song "My personal look". This is the first time that China hosted the contest. Venue The Mercedes-Benz Arena (Chinese: 梅赛德斯-奔驰文化中心; pinyin: Méisàidésī-bēnchí Wénhuà Zhōngxīn), formerly known as the Shanghai World Expo Cultural Center, is an indoor arena located on the former grounds of Expo 2010 in Pudong, Shanghai, China. It is owned and operated by the AEG-OPG joint venture. The facility seats 18,000 people and includes a smaller venue, The Mixing Room & Muse, which is a more intimate live-music venue. The arena hosted the opening ceremony for the Expo 2010, during which it was known as the Expo Cultural Center. The arena is sponsored in a ten-year deal by Mercedes-Benz and was officially renamed the Mercedes-Benz Arena on January 15, 2011. Notable events * 8 April 2011: Quincy Delight Jones II * 9 July 2011: MCHotDog * 30 September 2011: American DJ and music producer DJ Shadow performed in the Mixing Room. * 9 December 2011: TVXQ held their "TVXQ Asia Fan Meeting" * 9 March 2013: G-League 2013 Dota 2 Grand Finals by Gamefy * 12 October 2014: A National Basketball Association exhibition game between the Sacramento Kings and the Brooklyn Nets took place Location }}Shanghai is the largest Chinese city by population and the largest city proper by population in the world. It is one of the four direct-controlled municipalities of the People's Republic of China, with a population of more than 24 million as of 2013. It is a global financial center, and a transport hub with the world's busiest container port. Located in the Yangtze River Delta in East China, Shanghai sits on the south edge of the mouth of the Yangtze in the middle portion of the Chinese coast. The municipality borders the provinces of Jiangsu and Zhejiang to the north, south and west, and is bounded to the east by the East China Sea. For centuries a major administrative, shipping, and trading town, Shanghai grew in importance in the 19th century due to European recognition of its favorable port location and economic potential. The city was one of five opened to foreign trade following the British victory over China in the First Opium War while the subsequent 1842 Treaty of Nanking and 1844 Treaty of Whampoa allowed the establishment of the Shanghai International Settlement and the French Concession. The city then flourished as a center of commerce between east and west, and became the undisputed financial hub of the Asia Pacific in the 1930s. However, with the Communist Party takeover of the mainland in 1949, trade was reoriented to focus on socialist countries, and the city's global influence declined. In the 1990s, the economic reforms introduced by Deng Xiaoping resulted in an intense re-development of the city, aiding the return of finance and foreign investment to the city. Shanghai is a popular tourist destination renowned for its historical landmarks such as The Bund, City God Temple and Yu Garden as well as the extensive Lujiazui skyline and major museums including the Shanghai Museum and the China Art Museum. It has been described as the "showpiece" of the booming economy of mainland China. This is the first time the contest takes place in China. Participants Twenty-three countries confirmed their participation in the competition. Running order The draw of the running order of the show was revealed on May 30, 2015. Confirmed countries 'Finalists' Scoreboard '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the Grand Final. See also * Own Asiavision Song Contest Category:Editions